SOS Serenity
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: A mutiny leaves two girls stranded in space. When their distress signal is picked up by Serenity a old flame is rekindled and a new romance blossoms...but just how long do they have before Niska's men catch up.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey...this is a cooperative work between me and my writing partener BlueSkiesRuzty. First of all...she rocks as a writer. She is a human word processor and this story would not be here with out her hardwork and skill. This is our fic about two girls who are mutinied, left for dead and then rescused by the crew of Serenity. We hope you like it. (We dont own anything Firefly or Serenity related.)

Prolouge:

"Yup." Karl said pulling away from the helm, as he switched the auto piolet on. "That was some fancy driving there I hope you noticed." He looked up into the captain's face and gave a sly grin.

"Excellent as usual." Captain Zairre replied but inwardly gave a sigh of relief. This cargo was burning a hole in her hull. She was pulling off a job for a very dangerous man, some would say he was psychotic. She had only met him once and that had been enough...as soon as she dumped this load back she was sure to stay clear of him from here on out. "Now all we need is..."

"A decent drop spot" Karl finished for her.

"Niska sent us a drop spot." Captain Zairre reminded him.

"Right..." Karl nodded. "Now all we need is a _decent _one."

"The spot will work...what we need is a plan in case something goes wrong."

"...like Adelay Niska's man getting trigger happy" Karl asked but the Captain didnt respond. "Well, when its a plan you need..." his voice held the hint of humor. "it's a good thing we have ourselves a bonafide genius on board."

The Captain sighed heavily, and lifted her hand to the ships comn. "Leyna, I need you up on the bridge."

"Be up in a jiffy" came the reply.

The door opened and Captain Zairre looked up to see the somewhat mousy girl, with thick, dirty glasses and short dark brown hair. She was closely followed by a taller man with curly hair and icy blue eyes.

"What'd you need Captain" Leyna asked as she entered the room.

Smiling at her first officer the Captain said"One of your brilliant plans."

Leyna looked from the Captain to Karl to the man who had followed her in. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet, chewing her lip and tapping her nose as she thought. Everyone watched her silently, waiting for her to speak.

Pacing she started to tell her plan. "We bury the cargo then when Niska's men come Captain, Nick, and Sean lead them to the place. We'll have the Doc here..." she pointed to the nav screen. "..to snipe them if they try anything. Karl and Sparky will stay on board and come get us if we run into any trouble.And I'll be monitoring the airwaves for any uncivilized traffic."

"And what if they try anything on the way there" Nick, the man who had followed Leyna in was now looking at the girl with a smug expression.

"We'll have our guns with us" the Captain said, defending her first officer. "Leyna you better go get ready." Captain Zairre winked, earning confused looks from Karl and Nick.

Leyna smiled excitedly. "Okay but before I go I have a good joke. Want to hear it" When the Captain nodded she continued. "How can you tell when the Alliance is at your door"

"I have no idea" Captain Zairre said with a shrug."

"Your door bell screams." Leyna burst into laughter, snorting as she did.

Captain Zairre gave a soft chuckle. "Go on Leyna. You don't want to be late for your date, do you"

Slowly the first officer got her snort filled laughter under control. Leyna gave an excited squeal before she hurried away, mumbling to herself about getting ready.

"Captain" Nick said, making her turn to face him. "Something I've been thinking on for awhile now¦" he looked to Karl who grinned. "What rock did you find her under"

Captain Zairre folded her arms across her chest. "A damn finer one than the rock I found you under." She smiled teasingly at her crew member.

Karl snickered while Nick chortled at the joke. When they first came aboard The Gemini they took offense to their Captain's playful jokes but now they were used to it.

It only took a moment for Nick to stop laughing. "No, seriously. I've been all over the verse I've never found anyone as¦ odd as her."

"She is one of a kind" Karl put in while he flipped a few switches.

Captain Zairre sighed. "Actually she's the one that found me. Back in the war.."

Flames and black smoke trailed a fighter ship as it careened through the night sky, heading for the land below. It crashed into the ground, sliding for some time. The window to the cockpit had smashed, shards of glass littered the floor and some were embedded in the pilot's skin.

The young woman groaned as she came too. Her hand groped around weakly for the buckle of her seatbelt. With a loud Click! it let her drop to the cold metal floor. She winced as splinters of glass dug into the palms of her hands but she crawled on towards the shattered window.

She managed to pull herself up over the ledge, more broken glass tearing away at her flesh. With a loud thud she landed on the ground like a doll that had been tossed. The pilot coughed and rolled over onto her stomach. Her body throbbed with each racking cough and she could feel the wounds from the crash.

Once she had stopped coughing she lay on the ground, listening to the distant sounds of a war being waged, the war she was a part of. Would she ever find herself piloting for that war again? Probably not, she thought grimly.

"Over here" a rough voice called in the darkness of the night. It had been hours since she crawled out of the cockpit and she still didn't know if anyone else aboard the ship had survived.

The pilot picked up her head, trying to see through the darkness. She tried desperately to see the owner of the voice. Maybe it was someone who would help her. Maybe she would make it though after all.

"It's a Browncoat ship, sir" another voice called, piercing though the darkness. "What should we do"

There was a slight pause, the pilot held her breath as she listened for what was to come next.

"Kill all survivors" a commanding voice rang out. "Let's set an example, teach them what happens when you oppose the Alliance."

The sounds of gunshots filled the night. The clunking of boots against the metal floor of the ship could be heard from where the injured pilot lay. Slowly they drew closer and closer to her, each step bringing her closer to her execution.

As she listened, her fist clenched. The anger she had just been boiling inside her faded when she felt the warm metal band around her finger. The pilot's thoughts were turned to her fiancee, the man she loved.

The men on the ship were getting closer to her. It wouldn't be hard for them to find her once they reached the cockpit. The chances of her being able to survive were slim to nil, the least she could do was mortally wound one of the soldiers.

Her hand reached down to the holster but it was empty. Well, that would figure. The boots sounded like they were just outside the cockpit. With all her thoughts bent on her fiancee, the pilot began to drag herself away from the shipwreck.

As she crawled further and further into the pitch black of night she heard the voices of the enemy troops fading behind. There was a good chance that they would follow her and kill her.

It seemed like hours had passed when the pilot, exhausted, collapsed on the ground. Just as she was about to give up hope completely she heard footsteps close by. She looked up and saw a shadowy figure nearby.

The figure set something down before turning towards the crash site. "Damn Alliance" she uttered as she reached into the thing she set down and pulled something out. With amazing accuracy she threw the thing towards the soldiers, ducking down before they knew what hit them.

The pilot heard shouts from the soldiers as the girl snickered. "Help" the pilot croaked out, fighting the need to pass out. "Please. Help.." She was unconscious before she could finish her plea.

A bright light nearly blinded her when she opened her eyes. The pilot quickly closed her emerald eyes and turned her head away from the light. There were a few crates and barrels scattered about the room and almost hid a staircase which led up.

When she opened her eyes again she saw she was in a dungy room, laying on a cot. The source of the light was a small filth covered window, high up on the wall. Confused, the pilot sat up a little to get a better view of the room. Her wounds had been tended to and were dressed in clean bandages.

"Where in the verse am I" she muttered looking around.

"You're on Strife." The pilot jumped at the voice and looked to see a girl come down the stairs. "Or in my basement which happens to be located on Strife... to be more precise."

The pilot looked over the somewhat mousy girl. She had dark brown hair that hung to her chin and she wore a pair of glasses that looked like they came out of a dustbin. She was about the same height and age as the pilot and looked like she knew a thing or two.

"How did I get here" The pilot sat back on the cot and watched as the girl made her way through a maze of crates and barrels

"I found you two nights, a day, and 3 hours ago." She sat in a chair next to the cot and began to check the pilot's wounds. "So you were in the vessel when it crashed"

The pilot nodded. "I was the one flying that bird. How did you find me"

"Oh, I went out to throw tomatoes at Alliance soldiers" she said simply. "You were laying close by and called out for help then I tripped over you." Again the pilot nodded, trying to process what she had just been told. "What's your name anyway"

The pilot looked up at the girl and smiled warmly. "Aurora. Aurora Zairre, pilot for the Browncoats."

"I'm Leyna Bright." She held out her hand and Aurora shook it. "Hey, what's the difference between an Alliance soldier and a fei-fei de pi-yan"

Aurora looked at Leyna with puzzlement. "I don't know, what"

"I don't know either" Leyna burst into snorting laughter. Aurora couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Once Leyna managed to stop laughing she went back to Aurora's cuts. She picked up the pilot's hand and turned it over, examining it. "Wow" she breathed with awe. "Who gave you that ring"

"My fiancee" Aurora said, also gazing at the little simple but beautiful ring.

"Is he a Browncoat too"

Aurora nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if he's still alive though." She paused for a moment. "Do you think you could find out"

Leyna smiled. "Sure thing."

"As it turns out Leyna's house was in an area controlled by Alliance." Captain Zairre looked from Nick to Karl. "She kept me in her basement until the war ended. She tried to help me find my fiancee but it turns out he was taken by Alliance troops.Never to be heard from again..." She sighed, fiddling with the ring she kept on a chain around her neck. "Leyna and I took to the skies and she's been with me ever since. That had to be about six or seven years ago."

"Wow" Nick said as he looked at his Captain. "You had to put with her sense of humor for that long huh? You must be a saint."

Captain Zairre laughed. "If I were I saint I wouldn't be the captain of a crew of scurvy dogs, and I wouldn't have a cargo bay full of stolen goods."

"Yeah" Karl said as he leaned back in his pilot's seat. "That cargo must be worth millions."

"Enough to buy your own ship or two" said the Captain as she checked her watch. "But that cargo is what's going to keep Niska from skinning us all alive."

"Sounds like something Doc would do" Karl mumbled.

"Now boys" she said in mock warning. "Be nice to the good doctor or that's what he just might do when you're under his knife. Now we should arrive in a few hours. I'm going down to the engine room to have a word with Sparky."

Karl raised an eyebrow at the Captain as she moved towards the door. Nick smiled showing off his skuzzy teeth. "Don't do anything naughty, Captain."

"Oh, I won't. I don't want you getting jealous" she teased before leaving the bridge. Aurora Zairre loved and trusted her crew but sometimes they were such children.

As she approached the engine room, Captain Zairre could hear the voice of her mechanic over the hum of the engine.

"Come on now" he said in his thick Scottish accent. "I need to do my work and I can't if you are in here." He was kneeling on the floor, talking to something under one of the engine parts.

"Sparky" the Captain said as she stood in the doorway. "Who are you talking to"

"Oh, Cap'n" he said as he stood up. "Basil is hidin' under the turbine and I can't get him out."

Captain Zairre smiled as she walked over to the turbine. "Basil" she said firmly. "You know you're not supposed to be in here." She waited for Basil to come out but he didn't. "Basil don't make me pull you out."

A little gray and black tabby cat crawled out. His yellow eyes turned up to Captain Zairre and he gave her a reproachful stare. "Go on" she said, pointing the door. Basil stuck his tail in the air and sauntered out as if that was exactly what he had intended to do.

"That little fur ball gets to be more of a handful by the day" she said shaking her head. "What were you working on anyway" Captain Zairre turned to Sparky.

His blue-green eyes shifted around almost nervously and one of his grease covered hands went to his face where he scratched an itch. When his hand came away there was a large smear where his fingers had been. "I was just checkin' the compressors."

Captain Zairre suppressed a laugh when she looked at his grungy face. It was three years ago that she had taken him on as her mechanic. Over the years they had gotten close but for some reason Aurora was never able to get too close to any man, not even Sparky. After the war she had never had much of a love life.

"Is there somethin' you needed" he asked in with his thick accent.

"We'll be landing soon. Leyna's plan is to have you and Karl stay aboard while the rest of us deal with Niska's little friends." She smiled wistfully. "Then we'll be rid of the cargo and we can zoom off to a core planet, Persephone maybe, and spend all our credits."

Sparky leaned against the wall. "I can't wait to get back to a populated planet. One with a decent pub, I hope." He picked up a wrench and turned it in his hands. "What will you spend your share on, Cap'n"

"Oh, the usual. Fuel, any parts we may need, food. The Doc's been hounding me for some more medical supplies."

"Nothin' for yourself then"

Captain Zairre smiled. "A captain doesn't get the pleasure of indulging herself."

"Well, then" he said offhandedly. "When we get to Persephone I'll take you out to a fancy dinner."

"Oh, but that would make the rest of the crew jealous, Sparky" she teased.

"Now Captain" he said pointing at her with the wrench. "I can't take you out to dinner if you don't call me Billy."

Rolling her eyes, Captain Zairre moved to the door. "I'm going to tell the others the plan. You get back to work, Sparky."

-

Leyna was on her way to Sean's bunk. Though, they had been on the ship together for over a year now, Sean had only now asked her over. She just knew he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend! This was the day she'd been dreaming of for so long.

She slid Sean's bunk door open and went in to see it bedecked with lit candles, food packets were laid out on his bunk in what could only be described as a makeshift romantic dinner. Leynas heart rose into her throat. Sean, turned around and smiled. "I was hopeing you'd like it." he said reading her face.

"Like it" Leyna said her eyes scanning the room. "It's sweeter than gluclose"

Sean gave a half smile and motioned for her to sit down. "I asked you here for a reason, Leyna."

"Oooo..." Leyna plopped down where Sean had motioned. This is it! she thought.

"There's something thats been going on for the last few weeks on the ship." Sean began as he sat down beside her.

"Ive noticed." Leyna said as she moved closer to him.

"You have" he sounded suprised.

"Well yeah..." she grinned. "It's been pretty obvious."

"Wow..." he continued still looking suprised. "I thought I had covered my tracks."

"Well, Im observant." Leyna said, and pushed her glasses back up higher on her nose.

"It'll be alright once it starts, you'll see."

"I'm sure it will.." Leyna said and moved close enough for Sean to kiss her.

"We can move it in no time..." Sean continued as though he hadn't noticed. "...stuff like that..."

"Wait a minute..." Leyna's eyes narrowed. "You are talking about sex right"

"No" Sean answered and looked at her as though she were more insane than usual. "Im talking about the cargo."

"You wanna have sex with the cargo" L:eyna asked.

"Look Leyna." Sean said takeing her by the shoulders. "The Captain is...well, she's just not got a good hand this time. The crew we're gonna run this one on our own awhile...I'd be glad to have you on my side during this."

"Turncoats...the lot of ya." Leyna said standing up.

"Leyna." his voice turned firm. "I know you and the Captain got a history, but its already been decided and you can't change it, best just to make good with my offer. Think about it bao bei. We could buy our own ship, run it-just you and me."

"You expect me to trust a traitor? If I had a ship I'd use space monkeys for hands, fore I'd hire likes-a you."

"I want us to be together...I'm doing this for us."

Leyna had heard enough she had made to bolt for it, to warn the Captain. Sean lunged for her but missed.

-

As her boots clunked slightly on the metal floor, Captain Zairre hummed softly to herself. She was on her way to find Doc to tell him what was going to happen when they landed.

The doctor was as good as they come but sometimes Captain Zairre wondered about his mentality. He was very curious about death and seemed like the type that would open a person up to explore their insides. It was quite nerve wracking to be on the slab with him holding the knife.

She was just about to walk by one of the shuttles when Nick stepped out of a doorway and stood, blocking her path. He wore a smirk on his face and held one hand behind his back.

Captain Zairre narrowed her eyes at him. "Nick, what are you doing? I have to go tell Doc about our plan." She tried to step around him but he moved, blocking her path again. "Nick, let me by please." When he didn't move, she tried to go around him again but to no avail. "I am ordering you to get out of my way" Captain Zairre said, her voice raised.

Nick's smirk widened and from behind his back he pulled out a gun. Captain Zairre's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear" he said as he pointed it at her. "The boys and I have decided that we don't like the idea of taking orders."

She raised her hands and watched Nick with caution. From behind her came the sound of pounding feet but the Captain dare not take her eyes off the man before her.

"Captain" she heard Leyna yell and she turned to see her first officer running towards her, Sean hot on her heels. "There's a..." she stop dead when she saw Nick with the gun. "Mutiny."

Sean gave Leyna a light shove, forcing her to stand next to Captain Zairre. The two girls stood, looking from one man to the other. 

From down the hall there was a slight commotion and everyone turned to see Sparky being pushed forward by Karl, Doc following them.

"What's goin' on here" Sparky demanded as he was pushed to stand with Leyna and Aurora.

"Coup d'etate" Leyna muttered as she glared at Sean.

Sparky turned his confused gazed to Captain Zairre. "What does that mean"

Just as she was about to answer, Nick cut her off. "It means we're takin over this boat."

"Mutiny." Captain Zairre watched as the other four members of her crew drew their weapons. Her eyes skimmed over the faces of each of the four men that surrounded her.

Karl's chocolate eyes, Sean's blue ones, Doc's empty brown eyes, and finally Nick's icy orbs. Each one held the same glint of malice and each of them pointed a gun at her.

"I would never have expected this from my crew" she whispered as she stared at Nick. If they were carrying guns she'd probably tackle them and try to fight them. Sparky and Leyna would be right along side but they stood a snowballs chance in Hell of taking all four of them when they were all armed. "Why"

"Its like you said, Captain. The cargo we have right now could buy two ships." Nick's smirk never faded.

Captain Zairre's jaw dropped. "You're going to cross Niska? You must be out of your mind! He'll find you and torture you to death, make it last for days."

The mutineer snorted. "He'll find you and torture you." Nick looked around at his comrades. "We're just the crew."

"The crew I trusted" Captain Zairre glared him. "I don't believe this" she mumbled and shook her head. "What are you going to do then? Take the loot and sell it then turn us into Niska"

"Well" Sean piped up, talking more to Leyna. "We figured we'd leave you in a shuttle. If Niska picks you up, too bad. If not then you at least won't be tortured to death."

Sparky looked at his crew mates with disbelief. "You can't do this" he shouted, hiding how terrified he was. "You can't just leave us to die"

Doc looked at Sparky though the dark hair that hung in his eyes. "Actually" he said in his soft voice. "I was planning on using your body in the name of science."

Eyes wide and jaw dropped, Sparky stood there, staring at the mutineers. Captain Zairre stepped in front of him protectively.

"Don't kill him." Her voice was rock steady and she showed no signs of being daunted by the guns the crew held. "Don't kill either of them. Take them with you to the nearest port and leave them there. I'm the one you have a problem with so kill me instead."

This earned a hardly laugh from most of the men. "No" Karl said, brushing his long dark hair from his face. "We don't have a problem with you, that's why we're letting you live."

Smiling Nick spoke again. "And after that touching story you told us, we figured we'd let the whack job go with you. After all, where would you be without her"

"Ben tien-sheng de yi-dui rou" the Captain shouted. "Bu hui-hen de po-fou! Da-xiang bao-zha-xing de la du-zi! You fei-fei du pi-yan" Every member of the crew stood and stared at the Captain as the obscenities flowed from her mouth and continued to do so until her imagination ran dry. Never before had they seen her use so many insults and actually mean them.

"Alliance butt-lickers! Leyna added.

"Are you done" Nick asked when she stopped.

"Not even close" she growled.

His icy blue eyes flashed. "Well maybe we should shut you up." He nodded to Karl and Sean who stepped forward, each of them grabbing on of Sparky's arms.

"Aurora" he yelled, struggling to get away as he was forced to his knees.

"Billy" She tried to rush forward but one of Nick's strong arms reached out and held her back, his other hand grabbed the back of Leyna's shirt. Captain Zairre struggled to get free but it was pointless. "You bastard! Let me go"

Doc stood behind Sparky and raised his gun. Sparky looked up at Aurora, his blue-green eyes brimming with tears and full of fear. "Goodbye" was the last thing she heard his Scottish accent say before Doc pulled the trigger.

"No" Aurora screeched at the top of her lungs while Leyna stared in shock. "How could you" Her fists pounded on Nick as she screamed and yelled. Aurora was a stout girl and even if Nick wasn't going to let go he would have a few bruises in the morning.

Finally she stopped flailing. Nick took this opportunity to yank the chain off Aurora's neck. "Now I'm sure this will add a few pretty coins to the pile we'll get from the cargo."

With one rough shove, Nick had all but tossed the two women into the open door of the shuttle. He hit the button and the door began to close with a soft hiss.

Before the doors closed completely, Aurora looked to Nick and said"I swear I will kill you if it's the last thing I do." Her voice was eerily calm and dead serious. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

He went to the window and smirked, showing his skuzzy teeth. Nick held up the chain and waved to the two women. "Goodbye" he mouthed as he hit the eject button and the shuttle departed, leaving the Gemini.


	2. Intros and Surprises

The cool floor of the shuttle was pressed against Captain Zairre's cheek as she lay there, staring at the wall. It had been days since the mutiny and the air was wearing thin and the emergency protein packets and water were almost completely gone. She didn't know how much longer they would last.

"Where did I go wrong" she muttered, thinking of the four men she had trusted. The same four men who had turned on her. They had taken everything she owned and killed the closest thing she had to a love interest. The damned turncoats even had her cat aboard the ship.

"Cap'n" Leyna said questioningly from her seat at the controls.

Turning her head she looked at her first officer. "I'm not your captain anymore, Leyna. I don't have a ship or a crew." She snorted with anger. "How could I have not seen that coming? I should have known they would try something. I guess I'm just too damn naive." Aurora turned her head away and resumed staring at the wall.

The first officer smiled. "Fang xin, you're still my captain." This made Captain Zairre turn to look at her friend and she returned the smile. "You should get some sleep. I'll wake you when its your turn, or if someone hails us. Do you think it will be aliens" A glimmer of hope could be seen in Leyna's eyes.

Aurora's smile widened. "Thanks Leyna." She pushed herself off the floor and headed to one of the little bunks. "I'd be lost without you."

-

"I'm just saying if you and Wash wanna have a go at each other..do it in your own bunk." Mal said to Zoe as they stood in the kitchen. "I've got enough volume on this ship as it is when River gets into one of her yellin' spells."

"I understand that captain." Zoe nodded, but then after a breath added. "you know, we were fighting over lack of money."

"I don't care if you were fighting over da-xiang bao-zha-xing da la-du-zi." Mal snapped back. "I don't want to listen at you two yellin."

"Alls I'm sayin' sir is that we haven't had a good job in a long time..." Zoe defended.

"I understand tha..."

"I need the Captain on the bridge." Wash's voice came over the ship's comn. Mal gave Zoe a glance that told her to follow him.

"What do you need Wash" Mal yelled and he took long strides toward the bridge. Wash simply pointed to the shuttle that was laying on its side in front of Serenity.

"Lao tian ye." Mal said, as he viewed the shuttle. "Anyone on board"

"Not completely sure Captain, I haven't hailed them yet...but they are beaming a distress signal... it says they were mutinied and left for dead.

"Let me try hailing 'em." Mal said and stepped in front of the camera. "Unknown shuttle, this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds of Serenity. Do you read, over"

A young girl's face came on over the screen, she was wearing her dark rimmed glasses, and what appeared to be ear muffs. "Boy are we glad to see you." she said and grinned ear to ear.

"We" Mal said raising an eyebrow

"My captain and I." Leyna said, then seemed to think a minute. "Or would that me Me and my captain"

"Why aint he the one talking, being the captain an' all" Mal asked.

"We've been takin' turns sleeping." Leyna explain. "The airs been getting a bit thin in here if you know what I mean. The turncoats that left us here cut the power thrusters, I diverted all power to life support, but I knew I would only get a weeks worth out of her."

"How long you been sittin' there" Mal asked.

"Six days and 2 hours." Leyna answered gravely but then smiled brightly again. "Like I said, we sure are glad to see you."

"Alright." Mal said after a small sigh. "Me and my first officer will suit up and be right over. You get your Captain woke up. I'll bring two suits with me, so and you and your Cap'n can follow us back here. Sound good to you"

"I'll wake her up now. Leyna out." the girls picture flickered off the screen and Mal flipped off the switch on his side.

"Did she just say her captain was a she" Wash asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"I think she did." Mal folded his arms. "Zoe, feel like taking a stroll outside and meetin the new neighbors"

"I only wish I would've thought to make a jello mold, sir." Zoe said and headed out toward the cargo bay.

Mal gave a half grin and followed after her, leaving a confused Wash. "What's a jello _mold_"

-

"Cap'n" Leyna was shaking Aurora frantically. "Cap'n wake up"

"Mmph" she grunted in reply as she rolled over. "Whaassit? Whasmatta" Her bleary emerald eyes opened to see an excited Leyna staring back at her. "Did we run into aliens"

Jumping up and doing a little dance in her combat boots, Leyna said"No! We're getting picked up by Serenity."

"Who in the verse is Serenity" Captain Zairre sat up on her cot.  
-

The Captain and Zoe were almost fully suited. Book had been helping them get that way.

"Lemme get this straight." Jayne said coming down from the top deck. "We're taking on more passengers without a damn dime to their name all in the sake of being charitable"

"Without our help those people will die." Book said, as he fastened Zoe's helmet on.

"It's the right thing to do." Mal said as he lifted his helmet up. "Cant go leaving womenfolk in distress."

"Womenfolk" Jayne's eyes seemed to lighten up. "They're womenfolk"

The Captain and Zoe went out into the air lock and depressurized themselves to get ready for a walk in the nothingness of space.

-

Leyna didn't answer. Instead she danced over to the hatchway, pressing the button for the outer most door to open. Aurora joined her, waiting curiously to see her rescuers. After looking through the little window, Leyna pressed a button to close the door before hitting the one that would pressurize the little room.

At last she hit the button and the door before them slide open, revealing two figures. They were both fully suited and one of them carried two spares. For a minute no one said anything.

"Uh, hello" Captain Zairre said in an attempt to break the silence. Neither of the two in suits had moved to take their helmets off and she couldn't see their faces because of the harsh glare from the lights in the shuttle.

Without a word, the one holding the extra suits stepped forward, handing one spacesuit to Aurora and the other to Leyna. They all remained silent as the two girls suited up and even the trip from the shuttle to the larger transport ship.

The large doors opened, revealing the cargo bay of a Firefly class ship. All four suited figures stepped inside. Aurora and Leyna watched as the two that had gotten them from the shuttle removed their helmets.

One was a tall woman with dark skin, hair and eyes. She didn't even look at the two girls as she quickly stripped off her suit. The other was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He began to take off his suit, motioning for Aurora and Leyna to do the same.

"Zoe" the man said as he finished taking his suit off. "Go call the others on deck and get the galley ready."

"Yes, sir" the woman, Zoe, said before turning and carrying out her orders. For a moment her voice rang out over the ship, telling everyone to meet in the cargo bay. Then she turned and disappeared up a staircase.

The man turned to the two girls. "Welcome aboard Serenity."

"Thank you very much Captain" Aurora trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds." He held out his hand and Aurora took it.

She smiled. "Aurora Zairre, at your service. And very much in your debt."

"Oh don't tell him that" said a voice from one of the doorways. Mal, Aurora, and Leyna all turned to see a girl with a round, smiling face and light brown hair. "It'll go to his head."

She was closely followed by a well groomed young man with dark hair and another girl with very long brown hair. The second girl held a few characteristics that resembled the young man's.

From another door came two men, one with a strong build, dark hair and a goatee. The other was an older man, obviously a shepherd, with his gray hair pulled back.

They all gathered around, looking at the two girls. "This is my crew" Mal said. "Kaylee, the mechanic" he pointed to the girl that had spoken earlier and Aurora notice she had engine grease smeared on her face. It pained her slightly when it reminded her of Sparky. "This is Doctor Simon Tam." Mal pointed to the young man and then the girl with long hair. "And his sister River. Over there is Jayne, the muscle and Shepherd Book."

They all gave friendly smiles or hello's with the exception of Jayne who was staring at Leyna. 

The two girls were about to return the warm welcome when they heard the clumping of feet on the metal stairs.

"Did I miss anything" a man asked as he hurried down. They all looked up to see who was making the noise, Aurora's breath caught when she saw him. "Was there a shoot" he stopped mid-sentence and stared. "Aurora"

Slowly, almost cautiously, she walked forward, staring at the man before her. "Hoban" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Aurora looked over the blonde haired, blue eyed man in front of her. "Is it really you"

He nodded. "You're dead. Your ship crashed and you're standing in front of me"

Aurora gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'm dead? What about you? You were taken by Alliance troops I couldn't find you after..." she trailed off, still amazed to see him standing there.

Mal's eyebrows were raised as he watched the exchange. "I take it you two know each other."

"Know her" Wash said, laughing. "She was my fiance before the war."

"It's a small 'verse after all" Simon muttered, Kaylee gave him a little nudge.

Leyna stepped forward and began to circle Wash, looking him up and down. "He's the one you wanted to find" She began to poke at Wash, watching his reaction closely. He jumped and gave a little yowl. "Well, he's not an apparition."

Shaking her head slightly, Aurora gave a laugh. "I can't believe you're here. After all these years"

She and Wash hugged like old friends, each half squeezing the other to death.

"What's going on here" Wash nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the demanding voice.

They all turned to see Zoe watching the little scene from stairs. Kaylee smiled and gestured towards Aurora. "We're just meeting Wash's fiance."

Zoe's eyebrows raised as she looked to Wash for an explanation.

"Ex" he quickly amended. "Ex-fiance."

Confused, Aurora turned to look at him. "Ex? Hoban, we never officially broke it off."

"No. We just went and died on each other" he replied sarcastically.

Zoe descended the rest of the stairs and walked straight to Aurora. She planted herself in front of the stout woman and stared her down. "I don't believe we've met" she said, her dark eyes boring into Aurora's. "I'm Zoe. Hoban's wife."

It felt like a knife had plunged itself into Aurora's heart when she heard those words. Her emerald eyes flicked to Wash who at the moment was studying the floor intensely. Looking back Zoe she nodded slowly.

"I understand." Aurora's voice was quiet but it didn't falter.

"So you're married and engaged" Leyna asked Wash while rubbing her temple. "I think that's illegal on most planets." Jayne snickered, Kaylee looked at Zoe warily.

"He's married period." Zoe corrected Leyna. She was staring down Aurora and had gotten even more in between Wash and her.

Mal clapped his hands together. "Right" he said loudly, sensing the tension. "Kaylee why don't you make something for our guests while we all discuss what exactly we're going to do."

"Right, captain." Kaylee said and nodded her head. "Like I'm going to miss this..."

"Now, Kaylee." Mal corrected her, obviously not amused. He looked between Zoe and Aurora and thought it best to separate them. "There's no way we can tow your shuttle we'll have to leave it here."

"Fine Captain." Aurora said though her eyes never left Zoe's.

"Wash, get us going." The Captain ordered his pilot. Wash seemed to mouth something but his eyes didnt leave the two girls either. "Now, Wash." Mal emphasized. Wash moved reluctantly towards the bridge.

"Zoë, you go help Kaylee. Book, Simon, go ready two of the passenger dorms for our guest. And Jayne, help her get our of that..." Mal's eyes looked over at Leyna, who looked as though she was a puppy chasing her own tail.

Leyna was trying to unzip her space suit and was failing miserably. Jayne jumped at the chance.

"Uh, Lemme get that for you, ma'am." Jayne said and stopped Leyna from turning in another circle.

"Oh thank you" Leyna said relieved. "A few more rotations and I think I might have thrown up."

Zoë, had done as the captain had said but she had made it obvious she wasn't pleased to be leaving.

"Now let me get this straight." Mal said once everyone had left but Jayne Aurora and Leyna. "You were engaged to be married to Wash"

"Hoban and I were inseparable. We went into flight school together." Aurora nodded. "When the war started the independents were looking for pilots. Wash and I signed up. My plane went down on Strife, an Alliance controlled planet. After the war I tried to find Hoban...Wash, you call him...but was told he had been captured and killed." The shock of seeing Hoban was starting to catch up with her, and the fact he was now a married man seemed to stab through her heart. A part of her ached, she had'nt even been able to get close to another man in 7 years, let alone be married, yet part of her soared at the fact he was still alive.


	3. Dinner Discussion

Setting down her fork, Aurora gave a contented sigh, sitting next to her, Leyna did something similar. With a smile Kaylee rose from the table and cleared away the plates.

"Thanks," Aurora said as she leaned back. "It was fantastic."

The mechanic's smile broadened. "Oh, it was nothing."

Aurora turned her gaze to the crew of Serenity. Everyone sat or stood around her and Leyna, looking on expectantly.

"Well," Mal said at last. "Are you going to tell us how you got onto that shuttle?"

Leaning forward, Aurora nodded. "I suppose I will. Where to start..." She thought for a moment which just made the crew even more anxious to hear. "It all started when Leyna and I first took on crew members, after all we are only two women and we can't do absolutely everything. Soon we had quite the ragtag crew, they weren't exactly the most trustworthy as far as shady characters go but they knew what they were doing and they were good at it.

"We had two men hired for their muscle, a pilot, a doctor, and a mechanic. Each of them had their own bizarre background and their own tales to tell. I trusted them all despite my instinct. That's where it all went wrong, ignoring my instinct."

Aurora sighed before continuing. "Recently we took on a job from a complete nut job. And I don't mean the kind of guy who needs a padded room. The only way to keep people safe from him would be to shoot the bastard."

"Who was it?" Mal's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what was the job?"

"The job was a piece of cake. Just steal some valuables from party A, an Ariel museum and bring them back to party B, Niska." At the name Mal leaned back and crossed his arms while Wash went a little stiff. "There was a new shipment of artifacts and art, Niska wanted them for his private collection, we went in and got them. Over all, the stuff we stole would make enough to buy a small fleet, if sold to the right buyers."

Jayne nearly fell off his chair. "What are we waitin' for? Let's go get that cargo." Mal shot him a look and motioned for Aurora to continue.

"Six days ago we were about to arrive at the rendezvous point when my crew suddenly decided the money was too good to pass up. All of them, except Sparky, mutineed."

"Sparky? That's a nice name," Kaylee put in cheerfully.

"That's just his nickname. Billy was my mechanic, damn good one too. He was he only one that was trustworthy. Real sweet, that one." As she spoke, Aurora's tone got sadder. The thought of what had happened to her friend still pained her. At the looks she was getting from the crew she quickly added, "He was a good friend of mine."

"What happened to him," Kaylee asked, listening intently.

"That's the worst part of the story." Aurora shook her head sadly. "Nick, the leader of the mutiny, had Leyna, Sparky, and myself all rounded up. Sparky tried to protest but Doc shot him. Execution style. And in the name of science. Liu kou shui de biao-ze he hou-zi duh ben er-zi!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one could seem to fathom the idea of a man being executed by mutineers in the name of science. It was just disgusting to think that anyone would do such a thing.

Quietly, Aurora continued the story. "We were thrown in a shuttle, and left for dead. Then you came along and saved us." She sighed. "It probably won't matter though. If Niska finds us we're as good as dead."

Leyna looked down at what was left on her plate. What Aurora was saying was right, they really were lucky Serenity had come along when it did.

"Just doin a days work. Ain't no need to thank us." Mal said. "The two of you should probably get some shut eye. We need some time to discuss this situation as a crew, Im sure you can understand that..." his eyes shot to Aurora. "...being a fellow Captain an all."

"Of course." Aurora managed, yet was disheartened that it was even up for 'discussion.'

"Doctor," Mal said and Simon's eyes shot up. "Take these two to their rooms."

"Fine." Simon said then turned to the girls. "This way."

Leyna and Aurora followed Simon out of the kitchen and down the stairs towards their rooms.

"You think they'll help us get the Gemini back?" Leyna asked as they walked.

"I hope so." she answered.

"Those two lost cargo that belonged to Niska…?" Jayne started out in a loud whisper as soon as the girls had left the room. "I figure he's gonna be looking for 'em and he aint gonna be happy."

"I reckon you're right." Malcolm answered as he sipped his drink.

"What if it gets traced back to us?" Jayne said, in an upset tone. "Niska has it out for us already as it is…"

"Right, " Malcolm nodded his head. "He would like a piece of us, which puts us in an interesting position."

"Trade the girls into Niska?" Jayne asked his eyes narrowed.

"No." Wash said speaking up for the first time. "Captain, you know what would happen to them if Nisk.."

"That's not what I'm thinkin' Wash." Mal calmed him with a glance.

"Why not?" Zoë spoke up. " It could help our relations with Niska. We don't know these girls and we don't owe them anyth…."

"I know these girls…well one of them" Wash said and seemed to look bewildered at Zoë.

"No, Hoban, you KNEW her….seven years ago." Zoë said as though she was trying to keep herself from yelling. "You have no idea what she is now or where she has been."

"No one's denying that…." Mal tried to break in and gain control of the conversation but Wash was still defending Aurora.

"I know she's a friend who needs help…why is this even up for discussion?" Wash said looking around at the crew for some support.

"A friend? Seems to me like you think of her more as a lover," Zoe stood up and was stareing down Wash.

"Right now she's more of a lover than you are." Wash said right back to her. "She has actually hugged me within the past 24 hours."

"Hey! What did I tell the two of you's about arguing." Mal broke in, his voice was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I like them." Kaylee said quietly after a moment. "It's gotta be hard on someone who had everything going for them then all of a sudden they lose everything on account of people being greedy. Then findin' out her dead fiancé is alive yet married to another woman."

"Now here's how it is..." Mal said with a tone of finality. "They say they know where this Nick guy was taking the shipment. We'll be hard pressed to catch up in time since theyre a week ahead of us. We get the girls to their ship then we take the cargo as payment..."

"What about Niska's men?" Jayne asked.

"We worry about Niska and his men if and when the time comes." Mal interjected. "Right now we deal with whats in front of us, and thats getting that cargo back."

"Awh hell, why not..." Jayne grumbled. "The little ones kinda cute."


End file.
